A long night
by K.CWrites
Summary: Magnus is exhausted and just wants to go home to his shadowhunter. Lucky for him, Alec is there to surprise him. What they don't expect is, so is everyone else!


**A nice Malec, on a boring night of watching Netflix and doing homework. C.C owns all characters. **

**Just a little bit of swearing. Mwah! Have a good rest of your break!**

Magnus was exhausted. He just wanted to go home, stroke Chairmen Meow, and see his favorite Shadowhunter. It was only three o'clock and all he wanted to do was snuggle on the couch and watch Project Runway. There had been at least 6 emergencies since he left home this morning at freaking 5am. Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn was in higher demand than ever. Vampire's hands needed healing, stupid Moon children had this disease; it was endless. He trudged up the stairs of his apartment when he heard Alec's voice. He stopped immediately, it was rare Alec's voice was raised enough to be heard from the stairwell. "Ohhhhh Darling! Please believe me!" Alec's voice wailed. And then blasting music came on and overcame his voice. Magnus almost laughed, Alec was singing? Making sure to be very quiet, he opened the door with his key. The Beatles were blasting from the radio he had, and Alec had his back turned.

Magnus stopped to admire the scene. Alec was in boxers, shirtless, and swaying to Oh Darling by the Beatles. As the chorus broke out he once again started singing slightly off key, "I'll never do you! No harrmmmmm! Just believe me when I tell you…" And then he was overcome by the music again. What was more enticing to than even his adorable singing, was his dancing. He bounced and played air guitar and swung his hips. Magnus tried to be as quiet as he could so Alec wouldn't stop. But eventually he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunters muscular naked torso. Alec yelped in surprise and turned around quickly only to see Magnus's cat eyes looking back at him. He sighed in relief and then he looked petrified. "Hey… How long have you been watching?" Alec said his voice filled with uncertainty.

Magnus smiled, "Quite a while, love. You've got some moves. But why are you here so early in the day?" Alec blushed and turned the music off. It was the kind of blush he got when he talked about one thing. Sure, Alec blushed a lot which Magnus thought was adorable but he only got this red when he talked about sex. Alec looked down at the floor, and Magnus gently lifted it back up. "What is it, babe?" Magnus asked, pretending to be innocent. He wanted to tease this out of him. Alec cleared his throat, "I… I finished training early so I could come over here to surprise you after your appointments. With …. Something." He glanced down at his black boxers, and then looked back to Magnus, who only chuckled and kissed him. Kissing Alec was one of his favorite things to do after a hard and tiring work day. Well that, and… "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Magnus suggested, looking mischievous. No sooner had Alec nodded and pulled him in for one final kiss, the door swung open. There stood Isabelle in all of her tall, high heeled, annoying glory.

"Of course! You wouldn't be Isabelle Lightwood if you didn't, once again, try to cock block me with your brother," Magnus said, annoyed throwing his hands up.

Alec glared at Magnus while Isabelle said, "It's not my fault that the universe simply doesn't want you two to fuck yet!"

Magnus just rolled his eyes, "Yeah like I haven't gotten your brother in bed yet. Dear, I'm Magnus Bane." Alec slapped him lightly on the shoulder to tell him to cut the crap.

"Isabelle, what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Alec asked.  
She was about to say when Jace strolled in, summed up the situation and said, "No please, don 't let us stop you." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Ok, will someone please tell me what are my siblings doing here?" Asked Alec, exasperated by the situation.

"Alec! Magnus! We need to talk to you!" Clary announced as she and Simon ran into their apartment.

"Everyone come in! Please! It's not like this is my home or anything!" Magnus said.

Clary glanced around and settled her gaze on Jace and Isabelle. "Wait what are you guys doing here? And why isn't Alec wearing any clothes?" Clary asked.

"Well, at least I think that's-"Magnus said, just as Maia and Jordan walked in.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked everybody to Maia and Jordon.

"What are you ALL doing here? I've had a long day and I woke up at 5 am. I am not a happy warlock, so if someone needs to tell me right now what's going on." Demanded Magnus.

"I want to know why my brother didn't tell me he was getting married!" Yelled Jace, clearly angry.

"So you're all here because you heard I proposed to Magnus?" Alec asked, quietly. Everyone nodded. Alec took a deep breath. "I never thought I would meet anybody worth marrying. I never thought it was possible until I met Magnus. I never wanted to accept who I was. But you all have, and that is why I wanted to tell you as soon as I could. But I just couldn't. The fear of not being able to get married is unbearable. And if I tell you it will finally feel real to me. But now you know anyways."

Alec turned to Magnus. "Magnus I am completely in love with you. And I'm going to marry you one day." He said with finality.  
Magnus kissed Alec softly on the lips. "You're going to marry me. He's going to marry me!" Magnus said rejoicing. "GROUP HUG!"

Children of Nephilim, Moon children, Children of the Night, and Lilith's Children then hugged in a tight embrace albeit a little uncomfortably. Well most of them. "I'm not hugging Alec until he puts some clothes on!" Jace protested. Magnus rolled his eyes, and blue sparks lit his fingers so he could clothe his boyfriend. _Fiancée I mean,_ Magnus thought.


End file.
